


NSFW Alphabet (Steve Rogers)

by AllannaStone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, who would've guessed that sweet baby face Steve Rogers is such a dirty little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Summary: ... Someone help me; I’m such a slut for Captain Steven Grant Rogers!!!
Relationships: Captain America & You, Steve Rogers & You
Kudos: 24





	NSFW Alphabet (Steve Rogers)

**A=Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

  * **After a few rounds, Steve pulls out and asks you if you’re alright**


  * **Usually he’ll roll you over onto your stomach and give you a massage, all the while apologizing about being “rough” and “hurting you”**
  * **Afterwards, he’ll bring out a wet washcloth and clean you up, placing lingering little kisses wherever he can**
  * **Whether or not the sex was sweet and gentle or rough and needy, you can bet that the Star Spangled Man with a Plan will take excellent care of you**



**B=Body Part (Their favorite body part of their partners)**

  * **One word**
  * **_ASS_**
  * **Steve is such a slut for your butt**
  * **Throughout the day, he’ll touch it**
  * **Taps**
  * **Smacks**
  * **Grabbings**
  * **Squeezing**
  * **One time, you sat in his lap, being certain to let him feel the plug you had inserted into your hole**
  * **Needless to say, he blew his load right then and there**
  * **It’s even worse when you wear you shortest pair of shorts just to tease him**
  * **Or if you go clubbing with him**
  * **It’s just an excuse for him to grind against your ass and lewdly grab it**



**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**

  * **Steve’s number one thing to do during sex is for you to give him a blow job**
  * **Seeing you on your knees with his cum on your face and chest _just_ does things to him**
  * **He does his best not to throat fuck you, but sometimes, he unintentionally turns into an absolute _BEAST_**
  * **Grabbing your hair into a ponytail and pushing you onto his cock**
  * **His pants and moans of pleasures drown out your choking and gasping for air**
  * **One time, his load was so powerful that it blew out of your nose**
  * **He was, quite understandably, mortified, however you couldn’t stop laughing**



**D=Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory)**

  * **Steve adores it when you dress up as one of the USO girls that he toured with back in the 40’s**
  * **You first debuted the costume at one of Tony’s 4 th of July/ Captain America’s birthday parties**
  * **You flirted with him for pretty much the entire night, making him turn a bright crimson color**
  * **When the fireworks started, you dragged him outside to a hidden spot in the garden, where a blanket and picnic basket were set up**
  * **Let me just say there was no eating that night**
  * **He peeled you out of that little dress**
  * **And low and behold**
  * **You were wearing little seductive red lacey panties**
  * **And nothing else**



**E= Experience (How experienced are they?)**

  * **Steve was a virgin before he met you**
  * **He was waiting for the right dame to come along**
  * **He had thought she would be Peggy, but fate had different plans in store for him**
  * **You assure him that you’ll guide him through the process and go as slow as he’ll need**
  * **Needless to say, he was shaking with nerves as you sank down onto him, holding still to allow the both of you to get used to each other**
  * **And then you started moving**
  * **At the end of the night, your hips wore bruised from Steve’s fingers digging into the flesh**



**F = Favorite Position**

  * **Regular cowgirl for a few reasons**
  * **One- he gets to grab your ass**
  * **Two- he holds your hands while you pound and grind into him**
  * **And finally- he loves it when you take control in the bedroom**


  * **[](https://thumb-p8.xhcdn.com/a/HUo2UDjGZ1rYFTEr45cr_w/000/153/729/618_1000.gif)**
  * **Steve also loves it when you wrap your arms and legs around him while he thrusts in to you against a wall**
  * **Something about holding you and having all the control is his favorite turn on**
  * 


**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

  * **Steve is generally more serious during sex, and also sweet and caring**
  * **Even after coming back from a mission that went sideways, his first priority will always be making you feel good**
  * **The night before he goes off on a dangerous mission, he’s drop dead serious- he doesn’t know if he’ll come back home to alive**



**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

  * **Steve will (occasionally) trim himself _down_ _there_**
  * **He really doesn’t give it much thought**



**I** **= Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

  * **There’s one thing that Steve craves more than anything**
  * **Physical reassurance**
  * **Sometimes after coming home from a mission that went sour, he’ll skip the sex**
  * **Throw himself down into your lap**
  * **And basically cling to you as you run a hand through his hair or rub his back**
  * **Melting as you croon soft words of love and comfort to him and kissing his forehead**
  * **Eventually, he falls asleep on you**
  * **But you don’t mind**



**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

****

  * **Steve doesn’t really like getting himself off**
  * **He likes to save himself for you**
  * **But sometimes, it has to be done**
  * **He’ll stroke his shaft with one hand and play with his balls with the other hand until he cums**



**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

  * **Steve has a serious praise kink**
  * **Either raining compliments onto you or receiving words of praise from you**
  * **One time, you said “Is breá liom tú, mo chaptaen dathúil” (“I love you, my handsome captain”) in Gaelic, knowing that was the language his mother spoke at home**
  * **He’d never fucked you that hard**



**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

  * **Steve’s favorite place to do the deed is in the shower/ bathtub because it’s easy to clean up afterwards**
  * **Sometimes, he’ll wash your hair for you and shower you with loving kisses**
  * **When you have a bad day, he’ll throw one of those bath bombs that you can’t get enough of into a tub full of steaming hot water and have you sit in between his legs with one arm wrapped around your middle**



**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

  * **Steve loves it when you wear his shirts with just a pair of lacey panties underneath**
  * **The first time you did so, he walked into the kitchen and saw you nursing a cup of coffee**
  * **He couldn’t get you back to bed fast enough**



**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

  * **Anything where you’re in any kind of danger doesn’t fly well with him**



**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

  * **It doesn’t matter either way, honestly**
  * **Steve loves eating you out**
  * **Your pussy tastes so good to him**
  * **It’s one of the first things he does once you both are naked**
  * **And he’s also goes _crazy_ when you wrap your lips around his cock**
  * **And lord, does he get LOUD**
  * **Especially when you trail loving kisses along the thick vein that runs the length of his manhood**
  * **But he always asks one thing**
  * **“Take your time, doll”**



**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

  * **Like 90% of the time, Steve doesn’t have sex with you**
  * **He makes love to you**
  * **But a few times he came home from a rough mission and just need a way of venting his frustrations**
  * **Physically speaking**
  * **First time he did it, you were fucked from behind on your hands and knees**
  * **You’ve never been more turned on in your life**
  * **The following morning, you woke up to find sore bruises all over your body**
  * **Needless to say, Steve slunk around the tower, apologizing every chance he got**



**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

  * **Honestly, Steve really isn’t much of a big fan of quickies**
  * **But if you’re short on time and _SUPER_ horny, then yeah- he’ll fish his cock out of his pants**



**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

  * **Steve doesn’t really like to take risks**
  * **The most risky thing the two of you had done is cuddle up next to each other following a rough mission**
  * **You both shared a blanket**



**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)**

  * **Because of the super serum, Steve can last about half a dozen rounds**
  * **One time, he fucked you relentantly, just to see how long he could go**
  * **_CLOSE TO TWO HOURS_**
  * **You were sore, over simulated, and bruised**
  * **He was horrified and apologetic**
  * **You were in bliss and refused to let him get out of bed**



**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

  * **Toys weren’t a common thing back in the 40’s**
  * **Steve doesn’t like the idea of using something other than his cock or fingers to get off**
  * **But one day, you introduced a two way sex toy to him**
  * **He takes it into his bedroom for a test run**
  * **You never saw that toy ever again**



**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

  * **Steve is more into foreplay then teasing**
  * **One of his favorite ways to stir you up is with kisses**
  * **In between training sessions**
  * **Whenever your paths cross**
  * **At lunch**
  * **He’ss wrap his arms around you and just refuse to let go**
  * **And of course, being the 40’s gentleman he is, his hands stay between your hips and shoulder blades**



**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

  * **Steve would be loud, for sure**
  * **If one were to listen carefully at the door to your room, you can hear the faint grunts and cries from sex**
  * **All in all, Steve sounds like an animal in heat when he fucks you**



**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcannon for the character of your choice)**

  * **One time Steve barely made it home following a mission when you _pounced_ on him**
  * **“Do you need anything… _Captain_?”**
  * **The words barely left your mouth before he attacked you to the bed**



**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  * **Even before the serum, Steve was a big boy**
  * **At least ten inches and _THICK_**
  * **It wasn’t common to be cut back in the 1940’s**
  * **You find it fascinating to look at**



**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

  * **Steve is constantly in need of physical touch**
  * **Hand holding**
  * **Forehead kisses**
  * **Hugs from behind**
  * **Arm slung over shoulders**
  * **When having a bad day, he’ll just drop everything and tug you into the bedroom for a couple of hours to snuggle**
  * **You didn’t hear it from me, but he’s the little spoon**



**Z = ZZZ (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

  * **Steve loves to watch you fall asleep following sex**
  * **He can’t believe how lucky he is to have a pretty dame like you in his life**
  * **He’ll kiss your lips**
  * **“I have the ring"**




End file.
